


[金國]I Just Wanna Say

by heaaaapu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaaaapu/pseuds/heaaaapu
Summary: 費盡拆信的同時，他想起自己似乎從來沒正式親口說過喜歡金田一。但要選一個人陪自己白頭偕老的對象，至今都還只有他，從沒變過。
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 4





	[金國]I Just Wanna Say

**Author's Note:**

> 費盡拆信的同時，他想起自己似乎從來沒正式親口說過喜歡金田一。  
> 但要選一個人陪自己白頭偕老的對象，至今都還只有他，從沒變過。

「金田一這個大白癡……說過多少遍淺色跟深色衣服不能混在一起洗……」

國見英從大學回到住處正是夜半午時，這陣子因為作業繁多的關係幾乎整天都泡在實驗室。

連晚飯都忘了吃，夜歸路途上經過便利店買了瓶蔬果汁充飢，說實話吃飯對國見來說只是維持生命的一種方式，直到畢業後他和金田一合住才漸漸意識到並非如此。

然而國見還是無法習慣屋子門底縫隙沒透出半點光，拿出鑰匙打開門後進入屋內也無人應聲。

這天是金田一打工兼職的第二個禮拜，餐桌上擺著被打理好的咖哩飯，國見英將包和外套扔到沙發上，把餐桌擺的咖哩飯拆了保鮮膜送進微波爐，等熱飯的期間從口袋裡拿出手機補看漏掉的訊息。

「要記得吃飯。」

微波定時結束的清脆聲正好停在這則訊息上，國見將手機重新收進口袋裡。  
這封訊息可能是種咒語吧，所以咖哩才特別好吃，才不是我肚子太餓或金田一做得特別好的關係。

國見姑且說服下自己，打算金田一回家後告訴他這次的晚餐給四顆半星。

飢腸轆轆的胃一旦被充實很快鑄就了睏意，國見整頓完廚房匆匆回房撈了睡衣和貼身衣物到浴室，在他要進浴室洗澡前發現洗衣機蓋子是蓋上的，困惑之下他重新打開。  
他覺得剛剛吃進肚子裡的咖哩飯有點消化不來，於是國見深吸了口氣。

他把衣物和浴巾放在一旁架上，邊騰出另一手伸進洗衣機要把衣服拿到陽台那曬乾，手指傳來的觸感告訴國見，這並不是洗淨過的衣物。  
國見一面咕噥著，邊把洗衣機裡的衣服一件件拿出，他始終不解為何金田一學不會深淺分開洗。  
特別是一定得要檢查口袋內有沒有東西在，結果他又摸到一件帽T前大口袋裡的東西。

是被封好的信，但並沒有署名是誰或給誰。

在國見掙扎著不理會這封信或偷偷打開看的時候，他下意識探頭左看右看，按耐不住好奇心的貓選擇後者，挾帶著信件溜進洗衣機和牆壁旁的空隙裡，抱腿後背倚靠著牆，準備窺視這封不明的信。

自上了大學後，金田一勇太郎意外在異性間特別顯眼，不管是因為挺拔的身高還是為人處事，世界很大，會遇到形形色色的人，這些人能看見了自己也知曉的他。

但要是那些人對他再更加抽絲剝繭地深入了解，肯定會為此深陷不已的，國見他想。

費盡拆信的同時，他想起自己似乎從來沒正式親口說過喜歡金田一。  
但要選一個人陪自己白頭偕老的對象，至今都還只有他，從沒變過。

這種念想現在特別濃厚。

玄關處傳來了一些聲響，國見急急忙忙把看完的信連同信封胡亂對折好幾次，連室內拖都來不及穿就一股腦奔向歸家之人，金田一脫完鞋走近屋內，直奔自己而來的國見腳速快得令他乍舌。

「……國、國見？！」

儘管他好好接住了突兀地撲向自己的國見，他還是站不穩地向後倒下。後背傳來陣陣涼意比痛更能感受，卻分不清被拉緊在掌心裡的手哪邊比較冷，睜開收近一臉落寞的人坐在自己身上。  
胸口泛著酸澀不捨。

「我只說一遍，你要好好聽著。」

「……好的，你請說。」

「我呢……」  
「最喜歡你了，最喜歡你，我喜歡你。」

「……」

「你幹嘛無言？我有說你可以不講話？」

「不是……你說你只說一次可是你說了三次欸……還有不要赤著腳跑出來啦，很冷耶。」

我很期待你說的小旅行喔。國見調皮地吐了吐舌晃著手上被拆開又隨意對折的信，寫信的主人一時不解國見說的拿的，後知後覺的他支支吾吾的開口問國見到底看到了多少。

這不是廢話麼，當然是全都看完了。

會打工的用意是想用在國見生日前有幾天國定連休，帶壽星去趟國內小旅行。計畫好最後一天可以先提前送份禮物和手寫信，但沒想到自己犯糊塗收進口袋（因為寫完的時候剛好國見進房間）。

他緩緩坐起身，他低著頭抵向了國見的額，既然看完為什麼還要露出寂寞的臉呢。  
沒有道出心中疑惑，剪了變短的前髮撓得金田一有點癢，他一直握著國見的那隻手順勢帶到左胸口前，讓他的掌心攤平覆在持續鼓譟的地方，然後得到了個噙著優越感的笑容。

沒有遲疑，沒有閃躲。  
信裡除了旅行一事，心照不宣寫了國見先前的念想。

金田一腦海閃過很久很久以前他們一起去遊樂園坐摩天輪的回憶，此時此刻又是同樣氣氛。  
當國見重新抬起頭看向金田一時，彼此相距近得讓金田一有些不自在。

你懂讀空氣的話，現在就吻我。  
在那之前，你也說說你喜歡我吧。

「我呢，非常非常非常喜歡你。」


End file.
